Mushu Boom
Mushu Boom was based on Sonic Boom, but it's different by featuring the show's four main protagonists, Mushu, Sally Acorn, Simba and Mickey Mouse in silhouette form. The series also introduces a new character named Genie the Hedgehog who has been living alone in the wilderness for many years before meeting Mushu and his friends. Baily stated that the series would be a mixture of action and comedy, featuring an episodic structure. On October 4, 2014, Sega announced the air date of the series in the United States to be November 8, 2014. On February 19, 2015, Cartoon Network announced in a press statement that Mushu Boom, along with 10 other shows, will return for the 2015-2016 TV season. Cast and characters Team Mushu *Mushu the Dragon: The leader of the heroes of the series, a red dragon with super speed. *Mickey Mouse: Mushu's sidekick who sports goggles and a toolbelt and serves as the group's mechanic and technology expert. Mickey's inventions do not always work out as intended, though he's highly confident in his abilities. *Sally Acorn: She's the peppiest member of the group and use her weapon or her skills in battle. Sally has a crush on Mushu, but seems to be more cautious about it. She also is the love interest of her leader, Mushu *Simba the Lion: The muscle of Team Mushu, clueless and often annoys his teammates. *Genie the Hedgehog: A brown hedgehog who had the skilled by using her hammer, is a paranoid individual of wild habits, enjoys digging through garbage and looking at shiny objects. While she may at times seem insane, her madness does occasionally stray into genius, allowing her to find solutions that no one else could have thought of. Villains Hades (James Woods): The main villain and arch-nemesis of Team Mushu and the inhabitants of Bygone Island. In this series, Hades is typically portrayed as being rather buffoonish, with his schemes usually being considered annoying rather than threatening. At times he even appears to be on friendly terms with the heroes, though this usually leads to some scheme in which he tries to defeat them. *Pain and Panic: Who served and works with Hades. Sometimes, they can be goofballs or mess up which it made Hades mad. Other Characters *Charmy Bee who is a comedy bee in his own tv show *DangerCo Warehouse Worker *The Hyenas (Shenzi, Banzai and Ed)- Hades' biggest fan who worked at a fast-food restaurant before being taken on as an intern by Eggman, only to be fired after they're proved too ambitious. *Timon the Meerkat *Mayor Hercules *The Gogobas (Young Gogoba voiced by Roger Craig Smith, Elderly Gogoba voiced by Cindy Robinson, Gogoba Chief voiced by Wally Wingert) - A tribe of chinchillas who live on Bygone Island like Mushu and his friends who make up for their small size with devious manipulation. *Troy the Hedgehog *Thrax *U.T., the Universal Translator (Roger Craig Smith) - A robot built by Tails who not only translates languages into understandable English, but translates statements made by people into what they're actually thinking-often with consequences for the speaker. *Lady Rapunzel Category:TV Shows